The present invention relates to a solar power-energized, construction work warning lamp which improves the "Solar power-operated, construction work warning lamp" as filed under U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/837,050, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,601.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,601, the present inventor disclosed a solar power-operated construction work warning lamp which uses a solar cell assembly to collect the radiant energy of sunlight and convert it into electric power for charging a storage battery and driving light emitting elements to flash signals by means of the control of a control circuit and a power switch. This structure of a solar power-operated construction work warning lamp has been proved practical in use. However, the intensity of light provided by the light emitting elements may not strong enough in some cases. The present invention is to add a focusing device to the solar power-operated construction work warning lamp for intensifying the intensity of light produced by the light emitting elements.